Teen Beach Romance
by katzy8
Summary: Mack and Brady are thrown into Wet Side Story again! Things aren't the same though. Tanner was caught cheating on Lila and now the surfers and bikers are at war again. Brady becomes a surfer and Mack becomes a biker. Will their romance and friendship last? And will they be able to reunite the bikers and surfers?
1. Chapter 1

**Mack **

"Come on Brady. We need to get to the beach before all the surfers get there!" I call to him.

It is our last day of summer vacation before our senior year and I want to get one whole last day of surfing in.

"I'm sorry. I had to grab my new wax for my board." He says and takes my hand.

I grin and we walk down to the beach. When we get to the beach Brady hands me some of the new wax and we start to wax our boards.

"So you excited for school?"

"Not really. I have like no classes with you." I respond and peck him on the lips.

"Wanna watch Wet Side Story after some surfing for old times' sake?" he asks me.

"Sure. We will watch it after I kick your ass in surfing." I challenge and with that I grab my board and charge into the water.

"You're on!" I hear him call as he follows me into the water.

We paddle out and ride waves for awhile. Soon the sun starts to set so we watch it from our boards our hands intertwined in the water.

"This has been the best summer so far with you." Brady tells me as we watch the sunset.

"Same here. I can't believe soon we need to start to pick colleges. " I say and look over at him. "Do you think would be able to go to colleges near each other?"

"I don't see why we can't. And we can have one on the beach so we can surf whenever." He dreams and we smile at the idea.

Brady then leans in and kisses me. It is so romantic. Us on our boards in the ocean in front of a sunset.

"One last wave?"

"Last one to surf is a rotten egg." I tease and paddle out to where a big wave is forming.

We both start to set up to ride the wave when suddenly the wave breaks right on top of us. I feel my board knocked out from under me and I feel myself being pulled down by the current. I try to swim up or to find Brady but I can't. My lungs are screaming for air but I can't find the surface. Blackness starts to cloud my vision and soon it overcomes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mack **

I surface finally and open my eyes. I am in the water but the sun is high in the sky and not setting. I look towards shore and see Big Momma's. Oh no I am in Wet Side Story again!

"Mack!" I turn and see Brady swimming towards me.

"We're in the movie again!" I call to him.

"Really? That's great! Come on lets go say hi to everyone." He says and starts to swim to shore. Leave it to Brady to not freak out that they were in the movie again. I follow and soon we are stepping back onto the beach. We look around but don't see anyone.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Let's split up. Mack go look for the bikers and I will go look for the surfers." Brady tells me.

I nod and run toward Big Mommas hoping Lila might be there. I open the door and look in and see all the bikers and Lila.

"Mack!" Lila exclaims happily and runs over and hugs me. "How are you?"

"Great. How are you guys?"

"I've been better. Tanner cheated on me with that annoying surfer, Giggles." She sighs and her eyes get misty.

"That's horrible. I am so sorry." I comfort her and pull her into a hug.

"Because of that sea rat breaking my sister's heart we are back into the turf war not for Big Momma's but the town." Butch says and puts his arm around Lila.

"Oh my."

This is not the Wet Side Story I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brady**

I see the surfers down by the water and I run to them.

"Tanner! Seacat! What's up?" I call and give them both bro hugs.

"Brady my man how you been?" Seacat exclaims and leads me towards the rest of the group.

"Mack and I are back in the movie. We couldn't find anyone so we split up. She is looking for the bikers." I say.

"Whoa the bikers? We don't talk to them no more. Lela caught Tanner and Giggles kissing and started the turf war all over again but also for the town." Seacat tells me.

"What?"

"Eh I like Giggles more than Lela." Tanner states and leads me to the bungalows where they are staying.

**Mack**

Lela skips in with the green night gown I wore the last time I was here.

"Here it is. Look last time you slept on the couch but I feel so bad about that so we could just share the bed. You will get a good night's sleep and not have my brother's bike waking you up at 6." She offers.

"Thanks. I have to go find Brady in the morning though." I tell her.

"Where is he?"

"He went to go find the surfers but now I know why you guys aren't hanging out." I say.

"Well let's hope that he doesn't hang out with them too much or he will be labeled a surfer and that is a no no for us biker girls." Lela exclaims.

"I'm now a biker chick?"

"Well your hanging with me so yeah." She giggles and starts to fix my hair.

"Well I do like your style so I can live with that." I say and smile at her. "I never have had a friend like you."

"Same here."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I am gonna take some suggestions on where this story should go and would really like if you all read some of my other stories. I have Big Time Rush, Spectacular, Kickin It and more!**

**Mack **

I walk into Big Momma's with the bikers the next afternoon. I am wearing a leather red bralette, black leather jacket, black leather shorts and mid calf biker boots.

"What you fish smelling guys doing here?" Butchy exclaims and I notice that some surfers are sitting at a table.

"Just eating some fish and chips." Seacat sneers at him.

I see Brady and motion for him to meet me outside.

"What are we going to do? The bikers and surfers are having a turf war again!" I rub my temples.

"First we need to get you away from the bikers." Brady tells me.

"Why? Tanner cheated on Lela and the bikers are way nicer." I respond.

"Tanner said Lela was too clingy. The bikers are rude and I don't want you hanging with them."

"You don't tell me what to do Brady." I say my eyes burning into his.

"I am your boyfriend and I want to protect you!" I yells.

"Not anymore. I am not going to date some asshole who thinks it ok for people to cheat on each other!" I yell back and stomp off the beach.

I get to Lela's room finally and cry into the pillows.

"Oh sweetie. I am so sorry." Lela says and strokes my head.

"I never knew Brady could be such a jerk." I sniffle and whip my eyes and sit up.

"I know. Nobody thinks the guy they love is a jerk until it is too late."

I start to sob harder and I hug Lela and sob into her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I am gonna take some suggestions on where this story should go and would really like if you all read some of my other stories. I have some Big Time Rush and others! Check them out!**

**Mack **

Butchy knocks on the door and comes in.

"Hey Mack. How yah holding up?" he asks and sits on the bed.

"Horrible. Don't even mention Brady." Lela whispers to her brother.

"Why don't you get even? How about you pretend to date me and make him jealous?" Butchy suggests.

I lift my face from the tear stained pillow and look at him. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course. You're a biker and bikers look out for one another." He tells me.

"Ok. Let's make Brady jealous." I say.

**Brady**

I am sitting with the surfers at Big Mommas when the bikers walk in. I see Butchy has his arm around Mack's waist.

"Awww you guys look so cute together. I am so happy you guys got together."Lela says as they pass my table.

"Hey I have many suitors and when I break up with someone I shouldn't have them waiting." Mack replies and throws a glance at me.

"I am just lucky she didn't say no." I hear Butchy comments and gives Mack.

That is not gonna fly with me. "Hey Giggles. Pretend to be my fake girlfriend so I can make Mack jealous." I whisper to her and I start to kiss her. I hope Mack is looking.

I pull away and see that she is making out with Butchy. This is not working. I walk up to the table.

"Can I borrow Mack for a minute?" I ask.

Mack sighs. "Be back in a minute guys."

"What d you want?" she asks once we get outside.

"Look I know your fake dating Butchy to get me jealous so let's just get back together."

"No I actually like Butchy. A lot more than you so bye Brady." She snaps. She starts to walk away but I grab her arm and pull her back.

"I am not letting you date him!"

"You aren't gonna tell me who to date so bye bye Brady." She says storms back into Big Mommas.


End file.
